two sisters, two different lives
by QueenBritt
Summary: The story of two sisters named Britt and Bre and how each had a different destiny. No Yaoi. Parings for this: Britt x Atem/Yami Yugi, Bre x Yusei
1. Chapter 1

Britt and Bre were twin sisters with very few differences and they had a younger sister named Nana. The girls had lived in Egypt for some time with their parents as their parents were archeologists. Today was a special day though because today they were returning to Domino city and going to be going to .

Everything was a peace for them and then their parents asked them to help with getting things together for the plane. Bre, Britt and Nana did just that in trying to get everything ready but something caught Britt's attention. As she reached for the strange object it glowed and when there was a flash of light she covered her eyes but heard a clicking noise. Next thing she knew was that she had this strange bracelet on her wrist. "what the?!" She said and then Bre tried to help her get it off but it shocked Bre which made her gasp and let go. "I don't know but that thing isn't coming off." She said. Nana looked at it and seen the hieroglyphics on it but couldn't decipher it.

Soon it was time to board the plane and go back to Domino High. Britt had hid the bracelet as she didn't want her parents to know. The trip seemed normal and they had a long trip ahead of them. Closing her eyes she fell asleep after her parents and sisters. The bracelet glowed and her dream was odd as she dreamed of Ancient Egypt. She seen through someone elses eyes and as she was dreaming in the dream she felt happy and then she saw someone walk to her. A man with an Egyptian tan, tri-spikey hair similar to her friend Yugi's and eyes that just drawed her to him. He started to speak but before she could hear him her eyes came open to see her parents looking at her. "Britt, we're in Domino City. Let's go." They told her and she nodded. Moving they saw the bracelet on her and then they wanted to know how she was able to wear it. Getting their luggage from the airport they all took a cab home and everything was quiet.

After they went home Britt went up to her old room as did Bre and Nana so they could all unpack their things. Britt walked into her room and looked around "six years and nothings really changed." She thought and smiled at the familiar area. Starting to unpack she wondered who was the man from her dream. She thought he was kinda cute but she didn't know who he was. Bre walked into Britt's room after she had gotten done unpacking her things. "So any weird dreams?" She asked her and Britt nodded. "One of being in Ancient Egypt." She said and then Bre thought about her own weird dream "yeah, I did too. Except mine was somewhere I had no idea where I was and there was a strange guy in it." Bre told her and Britt laughed. "Well we are twins. Not surprised there." She told her. Bre nodded "well we're starting Domino High now. All three of us." Bre said and Britt smiled "six years since I last saw Yugi. I wonder how he's been." She told her sister.

Since it was early that morning the girls took things to get ready for school so they wouldn't be able to sleep until later that day. Their parents were taking them to school knowing this was their first day and they wouldn't be able to just walk in. So when they were able to part ways with their parents they went to their class room. Walking in everyone was playing games except one person who was reading. Looking the three girls could see he had short brown hair and blue eyes but he seemed familiar as if they had heard about him somewhere. Looking Britt spotted Yugi with some other people and walked over to them. Watching she saw Yugi was playing duel monsters against a blonde haired guy and she overheard Yugi call him Joey. When he was done dueling Britt decided to speak up. "you're good at duel monsters Yugi." she said and Yugi looked back at her. At first he didn't recognized her but with some time to get a good look at her it finally clicked. "Britt?" He said and Britt smiled "it's been a long time Yugi." She said knowing it had been six years since they had last seen him again. His friends wanted to know who she was and Joey grabbed Yugi and pulled him to the side. "So who is that and how do you know her?" Joey asked and Yugi looked at him. "She's my friend. Her parents know my grandpa and she's been living in Egypt for six years." He said to Joey.

Class started and everyone took their seats but when the teacher noticed they had three new students and asked the girls to introduce themselves. Each of them stood up one at a time to take the time to introduce themselves to the class. So when class finally started they all worked hard to get everything done. At the end of the school day Britt, Bre and Nana walked home with Yugi and his friends. Yugi looked and seen her bracelet. "hey isn't that a Millennium item?" He asked and Britt shrugged. "I'm not sure." she said and then as they walked she noticed they all stopped at the game shop.

Walking in Yugi spoke up "Grandpa, I'm home with some friends." He said and then Solomon Motou walked out and seen the group. He smiled but when he saw Yugi had his old friends with him he was surprised to see him. "have you and your parents moved back?" He asked them and the three girls nodded. Yugi asked his grandpa to show them his treasured card which was a blue eyes white dragon. Around the time he showed them Seto Kaiba came in and his eyes landed on the blue eyes. He offered to give Mr. Motou a bunch of duel cards but he declined. This surprised everyone as he declined but he said that the card had sentimental value to him and Kaiba left not seeming to like it.

A few days passed and no one had seen Kaiba but when Yugi had come home he found the store closed and something not right. Walking in he didn't see his grandpa and then he heard the phone ring. Answering it he heard Kaiba on the other end tell him he should come and pick up his grandpa then hung up. After that Yugi called all his friends and they went with him to get his grandpa back. As they watched they found his grandpa on the floor. Running over they went over to see if he was ok. Grandpa Motou handed Yugi his deck and told him to teach something about heart of the cards. Looking up they saw Kaiba and they asked him what he did. Kaiba explained that him and Yugi's grandpa had a little duel and that Mr. Motou lost so he got his blue eyes white dragon. Then infront of everyone he ripped the card and everyone was shocked. This angered the whole group and when Yugi was about to back down Britt spoke up "No, You'll duel him. We'll figure out a way to get your grandpa help." She told him. Tea had an idea and when she had everyone put their hands in the middle Britt and her sisters were confused as she wrote a symbol. Looking at it she was confused but then she didn't want to question it.

Britt and Joey stayed behind while the others got Mr. Motou to the hospital. Watching Britt wasn't sure but she knew Yugi could win. As the duel started everything seemed normal even when the duel started. But soon Yugi seemed different and Britt couldn't place it. Joey didn't even notice but as they saw the duel monsters become real it freaked them out some. "Real monsters." Joey said and they watched and during the duel all seemed lost until finally Yugi played the unstoppable exodia the forbidden one and won the duel. "yes! I knew you could do it!" Britt said and both her and Joey were happy. Joey didn't notice it but Britt noticed something different as she heard a deeper voice talking and then she saw something change in Kaiba.

They went to the hospital and found out Mr. Motou came out of a coma. Everyone was happy and even Britt told Bre everything that had happened. Bre and Britt never thought anything of it until a few days later when everyone was watching a tournament from Japan and seen it was weevil underwood vs rex raptor. Anyone could win and even with the toughest of dinosaurs vs weak bugs it was anyones win really. Watching they were shocked when they saw Weevil Underwood take the win with his bug deck.

After that Mr. Motou said there was a package for Yugi. They wanted to see what was on it so Yugi put it in but from what it was they were confused on the two cards ,glove and starchips. When the video started it seemed normal as Pegasus was on the screen inviting him to his tournament but then he invited him to a duel. Things didn't make sense but then they were sent to the shadow realm and only Britt and Yugi were able to move thanks to their Millennium items. Everything seemed too unnormal for comfort.

The duel started and everything started off what seemed like normal but it was the total opposite. Pegasus was guessing every move Yugi was making and Britt could hear that same deep voice when she saw him go against kaiba. She still didn't know who he was. The duel was going and what seemed like almost a win turned into a loss with the timer running out. Pegasus looked at everyone and he looked at Britt. "Oh Britt girl, don't worry. You're invited to my tournament too so your soul is safe." He said and then looked around. He used his eye to take Grandpa Motou's soul and told Yugi if he wanted his grandfathers soul back then he would compete.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was shocked but Britt and Bre had no idea what just happened. Britt was mostly confused as to what she had just saw but she said nothing then walked over to Yugi. She hugged him knowing that this wasn't a good thing but she wondered what did Pegasus want with Yugi and her. When they all calmed down Britt said she had to go get something and then ran to her house where she found a similar package and opened it seeing two gloves and star chips along with a video. She took the video out of the box and set the others stuff in the house for later. When she returned to Yugi's she asked if the others could leave the room so her and Bre could see what was on it. They all agreed but when Yugi was about to leave the room she shook her head no. "Yugi, I'd like you to stay please. After seeing yours I'm a little scared to see what's on ours." She said and Yugi nodded understanding.

Putting in the video the three of them watched it. Pegasus came onto the screen "hello Petrova twins. I'm sure Britt has already figured out that I've invited both of you to my tournament. I hope you both decide to enter. Especially you Britt after all you have the Millennium bracelet." He said and then thought about it. "while I'm thinking about it your younger sister Nana Petrova is also invited. Having the Petrova sisters attending my tournament would be great." He said and Britt wasn't sure about this. She expected a shadow game but it never came. After that everyone went to where they were laying and went to sleep. Things were uneasy though with Yugi's shadow duel and how Britt was apart of something like Yugi was.

The next day at school things were normal but then when they got free time both Britt and Yugi went to the top of the school. "Yugi, I'm sorry about your grandpa." She said but when he looked back at her she seen it was the other Yugi looking at her. She wasn't sure why but something about him seemed familiar to her and she couldn't place why. "are you going through with entering the tournament?"He asked her and she nodded. "I want to help you get your grandpa back. Even if I lose I want to be there to see you win." she told him and he was glad to have her support.

A few days passed Bre and Britt had been practicing to be ready for the tournament. When it came time to leave they packed what they needed and headed to the boat where they met up with Yugi. Waiting to get on the boat everything seemed fine. Then they heard people and Joey watching they seen Joey kick in trying to get them to let him go. Yugi being a nice friend gave him one of his star chips so he could get in. While waiting to get on the boat they met a few people like Weevil underwood, Rex Raptor and Mai Valentine. Mai seemed impressed by the twins hanging out with two men duelists but she warned the girls that on the island your friends were your enemies.

Once on the ship they were walked into an area with a bunch of duelists. Britt and Bre thought it had to be some kind of joke for girl duelists to stay in big room with a bunch of guys. Mai seemed to make a big deal about it but they heard that it was the rules. Yugi looked at the twins and said he'd make sure no harm came to them during the time to duelist kingdom. "thanks yugi." Britt said and walked in with them. Seeing some people were trading cards her, Yugi and Bre watched as Joey ran in and started to try to get some good trades. Yugi looked between them and asked if they were going to do some trading too and Britt shook her head no. "I have a Goddess attribute deck. If I put in other monsters besides Goddess attribute it wouldn't work well." She said. Bre just smiled "I have a dark attribute deck. I like it the way it is." Bre said to Yugi, who completely understood the situation.

The three relaxed as Joey came back over saying he got some good trades and they were happy for him. Weevil had come out to look around and Yugi had asked him why he was out of his room. Weevil explained that he was bored and there was nothing to do in his room. Then he asked if he could see the exodia cards that Yugi had in his possession. Britt, Bre, and Joey got a bad feeling off of it but they watched as Yugi let Weevil see the cards. Watching Britt saw that Weevil walked over to the edge of the boat and they followed him. Everything seemed ok except when Weevil talked about how he tried to think of a strategy to defeat these cards. He said he hadn't come up with a way until now and then threw the cards into the ocean. "no." Britt thought knowing that was bad. Joey went over board to catch the cards. He got at least two out of three. Yugi jumped in after him and then Getting help Britt and Bre threw a life raft and tried to help but they had extra help to pull both of them up.

Soon it wasn't long til they got to the tournament. Getting off they all walked together seeing Pegasus come out and then talked about the tournament. He gave a speech then explained the rules to everyone .Once that was over he let them go saying that each of them needed 10 star chips to get to the finals. Britt, Bre and Joey were all determined to help Yugi get his grandpa back.

Looking for opponents they each had fields that suited them best. Someone had said they spotted Weevil in the grass area so they all went there first. Of course Weevil was waiting for them and he challenged Yugi to a duel. Britt looked at Yugi seeing that he had already changed to the other Yugi to go against Weevil. Seeing this Yugi Britt slightly blushed as she found him quite attractive but she could never tell anyone. Seeing them go in the box she seen that Weevil wanted to put up only one star chip but she heard the other Yugi say that Weevil would put up both his star chips while Yugi risked both his star chip and his life. Everyone freaked out from that but they watched. Mai Valentine walked over to watch the duel as she wanted to see Yugi take on weevil.

Things were not going well and everyone seemed worried. Britt was on edge as she watched him duel and Mai watched as well but she looked over at Britt. She walked over to her and got down to her height. "You seem to be watching intently on this duel. Do you like him or something?" Mai asked her and Britt didn't say anything she just ignored Mai. Joey and Tristan seemed mesmerized by her which annoyed Tea. Seeing that Yugi might lose with weevil having his great moth coming everyone was worried and then one of them mentioned about burning the forest to the ground. It gave Yugi an idea and then he used his dragon to burn the forest so that he could win against the great moth and take it down.

Once he won, Mai left to go get some opponents of her own. Taking Weevil out of the tournament Yugi took his two star chips giving him one more than Bre and Britt. Joey took Weevil's duel glove to hold his star chip. During the time they had during day light they each tried to get opponents to take down to get star chips. With each day they seemed to get more star chips to qualify. One night Mai found them and looked at the girls offering for them to use her portable shower. So each of the girls took her offer and one at a time they got a shower to make themselves feel better. During Britt's shower she kept thinking of the other Yugi. "He's different than the Yugi I know. But it's still Yugi and Yugi is my friend..but could I be feeling something for my friend." She thought and then when she was done she just put it out of her mind.

It was soon close to the finals and they were almost done with being qualified. One night they found Bakura had been there and each showed which card they was their favorite. Bakura mentioned something about putting their cards in Yugi's deck and putting it in a duel. Britt wasn't sure that her card would fit in Yugi's deck as she had Chosen her Goddess of the Nile. Trusting though she'd get it back she did the same as the others and put it in the deck. "before the duel begins. I want to show you something." Bakura said and then they all seen his item appear. Their souls were all put into their favorite cards. Seeing it was easy Bakura went to take the puzzle and the bracelet but both items glowed. Britt's eyes opened as did Yugi's and both of them sat up. Bakura was shocked to see this and he looked at Britt seeing his item hadn't fully trapped her like he had planned. So when the duel commenced Yami noticed when he summoned his friends favorite monster that his friends were the monsters. With a few turns he had Yugi,Joey, Tristan and Tea on the field. He hadn't drawed Britt or Bre's soul cards yet. It seemed like he wouldn't have to but then when it came to Yami's next turn to draw he had drawn the Goddess of the Nile. "this is Britt's favorite card." He thought and then summoned it to the field. When Yugi and the other seen the card be summoned they seen Britt was the Goddess of the Nile. Looking up though they seen she was also there. "ok now there's two Britts and two Yugis. How odd." Joey said. Britt looked at herself and then looked up seeing what Joey was seeing. "why am I up there and down here?" She thought. Yami looked at Britt and she looked at him but she blushed a little. "ready Britt." He asked and she nodded as Yami ordered for her to attack. It was a morphing jar which made Yami have to give up his hand and draw a new one. Britt looked up at Yami "I'm sorry." She said and Yami looked at her "we'll win. Don't worry." He said and looked at his new hand. Bakura took his turn putting one card face down and then ending his turn. Yami noticed that he had Bre's soul card and so he decided it was best to be put on the field. Bre looked around and since her soul was human she was dressed as a dragon. Her Dark Dragon was her most favorite card. With seeing a Morphine Jar last turn Yami took the offense with them. With time and effort they claimed victory in their fight. When everyone woke up it was almost like it was a bad dream but Britt knew it wasn't and she got up running off from the group. Lurking in the shadows Yami Bakura smirked "you'll be facing your destiny soon girl." He thought. Yugi ran after her and grabbed her wrist when he caught up to her. She stopped and looked back at him "Yugi, I-I don't,...I'm confused." She said and Yugi nodded knowing both of them needed answers now.

The next day came soon and as another day passed each of them had ten star chips. So when they were able to get into the finals everyone was interested. At first they didn't want to let Tea, and Tristan in but Mai came along and convinced them otherwise. While they were there they noticed that there was one other duelist who qualified. Bandit Keith. So soon they were all invited to have dinner and Britt and Bre thought that was a good idea. Sitting at the table each was given a bowl of soup. But in the finalists soups were eye balls. Joey freaked out but Britt and Bre carefully took theirs at the same time the rest of the people did. Each having a number as to who they would go up against. Mai had a 2 and Yugi had 1, Joey had a 3 and Bandit Keith had a 4, Britt and Bre had 5 and 6. Looking they knew that mean that the final duels would be Yugi vs Mai, Joey vs Bandit Keith and the twins against each other. Bre sighed knowing the duel between her and her sister was already figured out for Bre knew she couldn't beat her sister's Goddess combo.

After everyone ate the duel commenced starting off with the first duel between Yugi and Mai. All of Yugi's friends cheered him on. Bre watched as Yami took over and then she looked over at Britt seeing her blush again. "She likes him." Bre thought and smiled knowing her sister had never been interested in someone before and she hoped they would be able to work it out and be together. She was blind to figure out why Britt had a attraction to Yami. But Britt was blind to it too and she tried fighting it. Watching the duel though she seen that Yami and Mai gave it their all but when it came down to the victory of the duel Yami won. Next duel was Joey and Bandit Keith and for once things didn't start off good for Joey. He went searching for the card he needed and when all seemed lost he was gave the card by Mai. So using that card he was able to do the duel. Britt had some doubt but when it was coming to the end she seen Joey came out victorious in the duel. After that was Britt and Bre, for once it was the duel that Yugi and his friends had never seen. Even Pegasus was there to watch the twins duel. As it started Britt started it off with her weak Goddess monsters. Bre knew Britt's strategy but even when it came down to almost a draw Britt smirked. "sorry sis. This duel is over." She said and then she activated her magic card which allowed her Goddess and it's pets on the field. Using them in a combo she took her sister out of the tournament. Now it was down to the main three being Yugi, Joey and Britt. Pegasus said it should be a three way match and no one seemed to object. So when the three of them took their places it was an all out duel. Britt tried her best to go up against Yami and Joey. With Yami being a really good duelist he was a challenge for her. Joey was good too but she was able to take him out to where it went down to a two way match. So fighting in the duel it seemed like almost no one would win until Yami played his final card and took out her monsters. Dropping her life points to 0. She smiled though since she gave it her all "Good luck." she told him and he nodded.

Britt and everyone watched from above on the balcany as Yugi's duel with Pegasus was starting. Britt had a bad feeling about Pegasus and she seen him look at her. Looking down at Yami she knew he could win somehow. So as the duel started off normal minus Pegasus reading Yami's every move, it seemed almost hopeless for Yami to win. But then before everyone knew it Pegasus was having shadows go around them. Seeing this all of them ran down there and tried to get through. But when the five of them ran through only four of them went right through the shadow orb. Britt had got in and was now in the shadow realm with Yami and Pegasus. She had never felt something so intense in her life and she staggered to stay but she seen them. Pegasus saw her "well well looks like we have a guest." He said and Yami looked back at her "but how" He said and then put his hand out to her. Britt ran over and took his hand but she leaned against him knowing the shadow realm wasn't her typical forte with things. Britt fought to stay awake during the duel and she watched how Yugi and Yami would switch back and forth during a turn to keep Pegasus from knowing their card so she was glad to know that could happen until Yugi fell forward. During the duel Pegasus made a comment about the bracelet belonging to a Queen and She almost thought Yami would lose when she heard that Pegasus wasn't able to read the card anymore. So watching she seen Yami take Pegasus down and by the time the shadows cleared and everyone could see them again. Yami was holding an unconscious Britt. Bre was worried and wondered what had happened. Yami went with everyone to find Pegasus after they seen he left. Yami kept hold of Britt in his arms as he knew that the shadows must have been too much for her to take for now.

What'll happen? Does Britt have feelings for Yami?


	3. Chapter 3

All of them kept looking and soon they found a place they thought Pegasus would be. They would need to climb and they looked at Yami knowing that he would have to hold Britt while climbing up. Yami adjusted Britt as he had her on his back. He knew the dangers and the gang told him to go first so if Britt would fall they would catch her. Nodding he grabbed the rope as he started climbing up. Feeling movement of climbing Britt eyes started to open and she seen Yami had her on his back. Looking around she noticed that they were up in the air. Even though she didn't show it right away she was freaking out inside cause of being scared of heights. Soon Yami got up to where they would need to be and he noticed she was awake. "you're awake." He said and she nodded. The others soon followed behind and when they got to the top they seen she was awake. "hey how do you feel?" Joey asked and Britt shrugged.

As they got in they noticed that they still had to run to a different location. So when they got there it was then they saw Pegasus being brought down. "what happened?" Britt asked and Mr. Pegasus person in charge had told them that he wasn't feeling good. Going up they went to check and see if Pegasus had released them. Looking for any clue Tea found the empty cards. Yami and Britt knew that it meant that the kaiba brothers and Mr. Motou had been freed from the cards like promised. Giving out a relief sigh it didn't take long before Britt noticed Yugi was where Yami had been. She didn't mind and soon they were all going to head back. But before Yugi and Britt could get down they saw a strange man appeared before them on the stairs. Yugi and Britt both noticed that he had a millennium item.

Watching him they backed away when they saw him coming near them with a Millennium item. They didn't know what he wanted but since they each had a millennium item they didn't want to know. Soon they didn't have far to run and things just seemed blank. The man named Shadi was searching through Yugi's mind. Britt opened her eyes as she looked around. Yami helped her up as she was in his room. "where am I?" She asked and he told her that he was in his room in Yugi's mind. "you're telling me." She said seeing it looked like it belonged to an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. She could only believe her bracelet had something to do with this happening. When Shadi opened the door both Britt and Yami looked at him. "It's alright. You may enter may chamber if that is what you desire, but I warn you walk cautiously I will allow no harm to the boys vessel I share." Yami said to him. Britt just stayed quiet. Shadi walked in and knew he had been in many chambers before but not one such as Yami's. He felt as he was in the tomb on an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Yami wanted to know what business Shadi had. Shadi explained that he was looking for a thief who had stolen Pegasus's millennium eye. Yami said he had nothing to hide that he wasn't the theif. Shadi asked for permission to search his unconscious mind. So Yami let him do so and then he grabbed Britt's arm. "you'll be coming with me." He said and they both disappeared from Shadi's sight. Shadi searched for the longest time finding traps at what seemed like every door. He knew this was Yami's mind but he also wanted to search Britt's mind as well. When Shadi found a room he opened it seeing it seemed safe enough then he walked in. The floor almost cave in and he had to grab the edge to keep from falling in. Yugi helped him up and then they talked for a little. Then a door opened when Yugi wanted to know. Walking in they seen stone tablet duel monsters which was used in ancient times. The Dark Magician then came to life and was ready to strike but then Yugi stood in it's way and kept talking. Then the Dark magician stopped and went back into the tablet.

Shadi left Yugi's mind but he still wondered what secrets Britt could have with her having the Millennium Bracelet. When he walked in he found that in her mind was one chamber. Opening the door he saw Britt and Yami talking in there. Looking around he noticed her room was also mixed of an Ancient Egyptian Queen and a normal girl. Britt noticed him and she stood up "what do you want?" Britt said. When she heard him say that he just wished to find out if she was innocent too she sighed and just like Yami allowed him passage to her mind that was connected to her bracelet. Shadi came to find that her mind much like Yami's had doors with mysteries. But most of the rooms he encountered were blank as if memory behind them had been erased to protect someone. He found no reason to see her as a criminal the more he searched but then he came to a room that held two images. Both images had the same look with one difference. "this one is an Ancient Egyptian Queen while this one is the girl. So here is a clue. Maybe she is the Queen that was reincarnated." Shadi said. As he walked he felt that even she had defenses like ice spears. Three pinned him to the wall of her mind. Before another hit him she stopped it and got Shadi free. Yami was with her as they had figured out their items were connected. "I only seek the truth." Shadi said. "As do we. But I do not even know what this all means but I wish I did." Britt said. A door with a water symbol opened then and Britt looked toward it. "Shall we?" Britt asked and went in with them. She didn't know what this meant but she knew one thing that there was something she needed. Noticing the stone tablets she knew that it meant something about Ancient Egypt. Then she felt the presence of her Nile Goddess. Turning the all faced the Goddess of the Nile. It was going to strike Yami and Shadi but she got infront of them. "Goddess of the Nile. Do not attack them." Britt said. Hearing her command it went away. Shadi then realized what he thought about Britt was defiantly true.

Soon he left her mind and then looked at her and Yugi. "I am sorry. I was looking for a thief and instead found two of the people who will save the world." He said. Britt and Yugi told him it was ok. Then they noticed he was leaving and they asked him what was his name. He told them his name was Shadi and that their paths would cross again in the future. Britt was still clueless on what that exactly meant but then she saw him disappear. Catching up with the others they were trying to figure out how to get off the island. Kaiba walked over and thanked Yugi for saving them but after that they were enemies again. Joey and Tristan were still trying to figure out and then Tea suggested catching a ride with kaiba. So all of them ran to get a ride off the island with Kaiba. On the way Bre and Britt were both glad to of helped.

When they got back to Domino City they went and found out Mr. Motou could come home. So they walked with him back to the gameshop where they noticed a girl with blonde hair and glasses just waiting for someone.

What'll happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally got to the game shop. The little girl pointed to Mr. Motou. "are you solomon Motou?" She asked and he said he was. She asked for the Blue eyes that he got from her grandpa. Mr. motou said she must have been mistaken but she kept accusing that he stole it. After a few minutes of bickering she challenged him to a duel. Everyone knew that he was in no condition to duel so Yugi said he would duel in his grandfathers place. The girl agreed and then they went to the kaiba land area so the duel could happen.

Once there they watched the whole duel play out. They knew the girl was a dueling protege. Watching Britt, Bre and the others all supported him and cheered him on. Mr. Motou watched the duel closely finding it to be the same as the one when he went up against Professor Hawkins. It was the middle of the duel when they found out the girls name was Rebecca Hawkins, professor Hawkins granddaughter. Watching the duel everyone but Mr. Motou was shocked by Yugi giving up.

Once the duel was over Rebecca walked over and demanded the card. But when she saw it was ripped she tried to say he ripped it. Listening Britt knew that the card had been important to Mr. Motou that he wouldn't even sell it to kaiba. It was then that Professor Hawkins walked in and he tried to get Rebecca to understand. Then he walked over and looked at Yugi's deck seeing that Yugi would of really won had he continued. Showing Rebecca the card she seemed almost shocked to see that Yugi could of won but he didn't. To show there was no hard feelings Yugi gave the ties of friendship card to Rebecca. It was after that when Professor Hawkins took Rebecca home.

Seeing it was getting late the twins decided that they needed to go check on their youngest sister Nana and waved bye to everyone. Heading home things seemed normal and they kept watch on their surroundings. It was well known girls walking alone were always attacked but they thought they could handle it. "so what did you think of that duel?" Bre asked Britt. Britt just smiled "it was interesting. But I never expected Yugi to surrender." She said to Bre. Britt tried hard not to think about her encounter with Shadi or her talk with Yami. With their parents working over in Egypt Britt didn't want to think of much to do. She wasn't even sure if she believed half of what Shadi said. Bre could see that something was on her mind. "something wrong sis?" She said and Britt looked at her. "huh? Oh uh Kinda. Had the weirdest thing happen at duelist kingdom toward the end." Britt said. Bre looked at her curious and Britt just smiled "I'll tell ya another time. Let's just go home." Britt said as they finished the way home. Both of the twins couldn't shake that they felt someone was following them.

Once home Bre walked in but Britt looked around wondering why she still felt that someone had followed them. Looking she thought she could of seen Bakura but she didn't know for sure. Going inside she closed and locked the door being protective of her twin and younger sister. "what's wrong?" Nana asked her and Britt just shrugged. "Oh you know. Protective when there's creeps out there and our parents are working." She said. She noticed Bre wasn't downstairs and looked at Nana "where's Bre?" She asked her and Nana pointed upstairs.

Bre was upstairs getting herself ready to relax and for bed when she felt something pulling her back. "what the?" She said. She didn't know exactly what was happening before she was pulled from her room. Being sent forward in time she wasn't sure what to say was happening.

When she landed she found herself somewhere she'd never been. "Britt? Nana?" She said walking around and looking. She thought this was some trick her sisters were playing but she didn't know that she was sent in the future to New Domino City. Bre saw many people walking and she didn't know any of them. Walking she tried to figure out what was going on. "this isn't funny. I hope my sisters aren't playing some joke on me." Bre said. While she was walking she accidentally bumped into a girl. Looking up she seen she had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Are you ok?" The girl asked and Bre shook her head. "I'm lost. I don't know where I am." Bre said. The girl put her hand out to her "maybe I can help. I'm Jenna." She said. Bre shook her hand in being nice "I'm Bre and if you can help me I'd be grateful." She said.

Meanwhile back with her sisters. Britt and Nana had gone to Bre's room and found it empty. Britt feared the worst when she knew Bakura could have been got her. "Stay here. I'm calling Yugi and the others." She said to Nana and then went to the phone calling Yugi and their friends. She told them Bre had come up missing and she needed help finding her. So after she made that call to get their help she looked at Nana "Keep the door locked. Let no one in unless it's me or our friends." Britt said to her younger sister. Nana didn't like to take her older sister's orders but she knew it was bad if Bre was missing so she nod.

After that Britt went and met up with Yugi and the others. "So what exactly happened?" Tea asked her and Britt sighed. "I don't really know. We got home but we felt like someone was following us. She went inside first but I thought I saw Bakura near my home." She said. "Bakura?" Joey, Tristan and Yugi said knowing that could be bad. Britt nod and knew she needed to find Bre before their parents returned from Egypt.

While they were looking for Bre in Domino City. Bre was getting help from Jenna to try and figure out where she was. Having no luck Jenna took her to her friend Yusei. Bre noticed everything was different and that's when she realized she wasn't in Domino City. Looking at Jenna, she asked her "where am I?" She asked. Jenna was leading the way to Yusei's and she looked behind at Bre "you're in New Domino City." She said. Hearing that she realized she must of time traveled or something. When they got to Yusei's she knocked on the door.

When Yusei answered the door he smiled at seeing Jenna but wondered who her friend was. "Jenna, who is your friend?" He asked her as he let them in. "This is Bre. She's lost and I thought maybe you could help her out." Jenna said. Bre was quiet as she didn't really know what to say. Yusei walked with them giving it some thought. Then he looked at Bre "where are you from?" He asked and Bre debated whether to tell him but she decided to be honest. "Domino City." She said. Jenna and Yusei both were surprised about hearing that and then Yusei pulled out something and went looking through it. Bre thought it looked similar to a news paper of her modern time.

Back in Domino city Britt and the others had looked everywhere for Bre. They couldn't find her anywhere. When they regrouped and Britt heard their findings she became a little depressed in thinking her sister could of ran away. "Hey, we'll find her. Somehow." She heard a familiar voice tell her. Looking up she saw Yami there. She tried to smile but she didn't feel up to it. "thanks Pharaoh but I should get home. Nana is waiting and there is school tomorrow." She said. Her friends offered to walk her home but she wanted to go alone. Britt hoped that wherever Bre was that she was safe.

Once Britt got home she told Nana they couldn't find her and then went to her room. Nana knew Britt probably felt responsible for Bre leaving with how Bre could never win against her in a duel. So Nana turned in as well knowing they had school to go to. Britt went into her room and layed down. Calming her mind she closed her eyes in trying to get some sleep.

Bre was with Jenna and Yusei as they were figuring out how to help her. Realizing she wasn't from their time Yusei offered to have her stay in one of the guest rooms until she could find a place of her own. Jenna smiled "how Nice of you Yusei." Jenna said. She led the way for Bre and brought her to the guest room Yusei had talked about. "thanks." Bre said. She felt weird staying with a stranger but she hoped that they would eventually be able to be friends. For now she was just meeting new people. She went in the room and then Jenna left. Trying to be comfortable that she had to stay somewhere she was grateful that Yusei was being helpful. Seeing it was dark out she relaxed and then soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

At school the next day Yugi and the others were all ready for school. When Britt came in they seen she was still depressed about Bre's disappearance. "Hey cheer up" Joey said to her and she just ignored him. She really had nothing to say when she thought her sister could be mad at her. Beside Yugi, Yami appeared though no one could see him but Yugi. "she's awfully depressed. I hope she doesn't do anything drastic." He said to Yugi. Yugi nod in agreement knowing they didn't know what Britt could do. When Classes started it seemed like Britt was more pulling away from her friends and when the bell rang for the end of the day she was first to leave. Yami couldn't stand to see her so depressed so when Yugi let him take over he picked up Yugi's backpack. Catching up to Britt he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and seen it was Yami who had caught up to her. "oh Pharaoh, it's you." She said to him. Yami caught a hint of surprise in her voice and he offered to walk her home. She would of declined but she thought he wouldn't take no for an answer. "alright." She said to him.

Meanwhile Bre had just woke up in Yusei's guest room. She knew for now she had to stay here until she found out why she was here. She didn't know if there was anything to help her go back to her sisters. Getting up she walked out of the guest room seeing a note. Taking it she took a look at it and read it.

_Bre, I won't be here when you wake up. I asked Jenna to show you around so you can get to know New Domino City. Try to have some fun while we figure out how to help you. ~ Yusei._

She thought it was nice that he had left a note for her. Putting it down she heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was. When she opened it and seen Jenna she smiled a little knowing Jenna had helped her out since she got there. "well come on" Jenna said pulling Bre with her.

Back in Domino city, Britt was walking with Yami but she noticed people starring at them. _What's with all the stares._ She thought and had almost forgot Yami/Yugi was the king of games now. She knew people probably were looking for excuses to make up some kind of rumor. Walking to her home she kept quiet until they reached her house. "thanks for bringing me home." She said to him. She was about to unlock the door when Yami stopped her. "Britt, we need to talk. About what Shadi said, so can you meet me in the park later." He asked her. Britt didn't look at him and she nod. "yes, I'll meet you in the park." She said to him. After that she went into her home and closed the door. Yugi was by Yami "you're going to talk to her about what?" Yugi asked him and Yami looked at Yugi "Shadi said she is the queen from my past. If that's true then I have to talk to her about it and get her to believe it." He said.

Bre went with Jenna and they both went out for a little shopping. She knew she had to figure out a few things. Jenna told her some about Yusei so she could learn to know him as a friend. For the entire day her and Jenna hung out and Bre had learned a few places.

What'll happen with these two sisters? Will Yami get through to Britt and get her to believe what Shadi said was true? What will Bre do if she does find a way to get back to her sisters?


	6. Chapter 6

Britt went to meet Yami at the park but when she arrived she at first saw Yugi. Yugi had been waiting but when he seen Britt arrive at the park, he let Yami take over. Walking over Britt walked to Yami as he put his hand out to her. "let's take a walk while we talk." He said to her. She nod as she carefully took his hand.

Bre was in New Domino city checking out places with Jenna. She knew to get used to this she had to blend in. But to do so she'd need New clothes and maybe a Duel runner of her own. She wasn't sure how she would do it but she knew somehow she'd blend in. But she remembered she had Jenna to help her along with Yusei whenever she would get to know him better. Jenna took Bre into some stores and they worked to find her something to wear.

In Domino City Yami and Britt were walking in the park. Yami was debating on what to do about convincing Britt to believe what Shadi said. Britt looked down at her hand in Yami's. She blushed a little though she didn't want to believe that she had feelings for Yami but deep down inside she knew that was a lie. They kept walking until they were at a spot alone then Yami turned to face Britt and he had her face him. Britt didn't know what was going on but then Yami had too her wrist that had the bracelet and had her hand touch the puzzle. When that happened her bracelet and his puzzle glowed sending them through some kind of portal but only as spirits. "W-What happened?!" Britt said as she was kinda freaked out.

Yami still had a hold of her wrist so they were both seeing the image. Britt didn't know what would happen if she had him let go so she didn't ask him to. "come on" He said as they went over to where a battle was. Britt was still curious as to what he was going to show her but then she saw it come more clear and into view. It almost made her gasp as she seen a girl who looked just like her but in Ancient Egyptian royal attire. "that looks like me." She said. Yami nod "keep looking." He said to her. Britt looked at him curious then took a look. It may of took her a few minutes to spot it but she saw someone walk to the girl who looked like her.

_Could that be yami from the past? _She thought.

Britt wanted to get a closer look but she didn't want to get trapped there. Yami could see her curiosity of wanting to get a closer look. So he took her closer so she could get a closer look. "well there's no way of being any closer." Britt said. She watched seeing who the girl was and then she got a glimpse of who she was talking to. She saw that she was right about what she thought and as she seen the two talk what surprised her was seeing how much they loved each other.

After that Britt and Yami were pulled out of the image they saw. Britt pulled her hand away and kept it close to her. She looked at Yami with questioning eyes but yet she was understanding that Shadi was telling the truth. "so is that why my mind room had half an Ancient Egyptian theme to it." She asked and Yami nod. Britt took a little time to take this under consideration knowing it was a lot to take in.

When Jenna and Bre returned to Yusei's, Bre had a few new outfits then went to change into one of them. While Bre was changing Yusei walked in his house. "Ah Jenna how did today go?" He asked her knowing that having Bre become comfortable with New Domino city important. "It went well Yusei." She said. Yusei nod in understanding, not long after Bre walked out.

Yusei looked at her and he was almost surprised to see her. "How do I look?" Bre asked watching as Yusei and Jenna both nod in approval. Bre smiled "thanks" She said. It wasn't long after that some of Yusei's friends came by. Bre was quiet though she watched as some things were normal. Yusei's friends asked questions to find out about Bre. Yusei told them bits and pieces about her but he didn't tell them she was from the past. Seeing as Yusei didn't have all the answers they turned their attention to Bre.

"So do you have any siblings?" Crow asked, Bre nod but was more quiet as she knew that some things she probably shouldn't tell. They asked her a few more questions which she answered yes or no. Soon she was accepted into their group. Yusei knew she didn't know a lot about New Domino city so when they were all leaving on Duel runners he took her on his giving her a helmet to wear. Bre put the helmet on and held on as they all left.

_I wish Britt could be here. She'd love it here..but then she's on her own adventures probably with the Pharaoh and Yugi. I thought we'd all be working together to get the pharaohs memories back. _Bre thought.

As they were moving faster Bre thought back to when her and the others were trapped in their favorite cards. She remembered how they became aware of the Pharaoh but her eyes widened when she remembered about seeing Britt sitting up.

_Could my sister have a past thats five thousand years old?! But Britt never says anything and I don't know if she knows. _Bre thought knowing she was starting her own adventures with Yusei and his group.

Hours passed then it became dark in both Domino City and New Domino City. Britt was at home in with her sister Nana when they got a call from Yugi. Nana answered and found out that Yugi needed them to go to Kaiba corp. So when they were ready they both left. As they arrived they were told what was going on and Mokuba led them in. They kept walking until they came across a room that had four virtual pods. Britt looked at all of them "there's seven of us and four pods. So only four of us can go." Britt said. It was decided between them that the four to go was Mokuba, Yugi, Joey and Britt, Nana hugged her sister "You help them beat the game." She told her. Britt nod "I will." She said as she got into one of the pods. She placed her deck in then after that Tristan sent them to the virtual world.

They started walking and then came across a graveyard. They weren't sure what to expect but then soon Zombies appeared. Britt and Yugi had been looking at how many life points they were given, only 2000 life points. When they saw the Zombies Joey was the one to make them notice. Mokuba showed them how to summon a monster and then Yugi followed. Joey chose a duel monster to use and was first to lose life points when he called an attack by using his flame swordsman. When the duel monsters were taken care of Joey looked at his life points seeing that they didn't go back up. Making all of them realize they needed to be careful. Soon a sprite was found and they followed it coming across a village. Going around they looked and seen that cards were worth 2000 points. They only had five points so they couldn't get any of it. Yugi and Mokuba came up with ideas to ask people about Seto Kaiba. They found out that kaiba was brought through to a mountain.

Bre was asleep in New Domino city, her amulet glowed and she was seeing what was happening with her sister. So watching as her sister seemed to be somewhere strange caught het attention. Britt and the others went through a lot but eventually arrived at the castle. They were greeted by a princess who surprisingly looked like Mokuba. With them was Mai Valentine, Joey teased Mokuba some when they got inside. The pixie came into view "hey that's the little pixie from earlier." Britt said. "This is eiru." the princess told them. They were invited to dinner and it was during that dinner that Mokuba asked about his brother. "well around this time each kingdom gives an offering. The far kingdom has gave theirs, a stranger that appeared." the princess said, "that's seto" Mokuba said. The princess told them she was going to be the offering for her kingdom. It was later told to them that they could very well be the heros of legend. It wasn't very long that they each were given outfits. Joey was given an outfit that seemed to be of a cavemans. Yugi was given one that seemed more of a knight while Mai was gave one of an amazon. The three of them waited to see what Britt would be wearing and when they seen her walk in they had expected something like Mai's but they noticed the Princess had gave her something more of a royal attire that could be fought in. Yugi kinda blushed seeing her in it since he knew that Yami and Britt had shared a past together. He just now realized why in the past Yami would of chose her.

They all ran outside to be ready. Joey used time wizard to help them get the ride to where they needed to go. "let's hope this works" He said. They watched as it did seem to work. After that everyone got on and it started to go to the floating castle. Eru tagged along to help them. Joey looked back at Britt "ain't that kinda royal." He said. "it's what they gave me. I can't help it and technically I was one a long time ago." Britt said blurting out the truth. Joey said nothing but where none of them could see Bre seemed to be watching everything through Britt or even beside her. She looked at her sister and had heard her sisters words.

_Britt is wearing a dress?! That's a first! Wait a minute, she was once a royal?! Was I one too?! _Bre thought in shock.

Duel monsters came from the castle and went to attack. Each of them called out duel monsters to use. One of the duel monsters attacked Yugi but Eru got in the way. "No Eru!" Yugi said and held the little pixie in his hands as it became digitized. Tears fell and he had enough, Britt watched as Yugi turned into Yami. She blushed slightly as she saw him. After that Yami had more control of things. When they had to let their ride go and get the rest of the way by using the duel monster. Yami had a hold of Britt as the dark magician helped them to the castle. "hey, I have my Goddess and her pets." Britt said in trying to protest. "I know." Yami said to her. She looked at him for a second then looked away. Bre was with them even though she couldn't be seen by them.

They fought their way until they reached the last level. They had to go up against the big five and their most powerful dragon. Each of them had dragons but Mokuba was the only one without a deck after he gave Seto his deck back. When the big five tried to attack Mokuba Joey blocked it and it cost him all his life points. "win this one for us." He said to Yami and the others. The next one to be attacked was Mai making her life points drop down to zero then she was digitized. They tried to get rid of Seto Kaiba next but Mokuba pushed him out of the way.

_No! Why is this happening?! Britt do something! _Bre thought but knew her sister couldn't hear her.

It was now down to the three of them, but the big five didn't want to allow it. They had it down to where dragons were only allowed out. Britt looked at Yami "what do we do? Alone our monsters can't take it on." She said. Yami nod as he tried to devise a plan. But with all the delay the big five took that chance to take out Britt's Goddess's pet Dragon with her life points. Yami held her as he saw she was slowly disappearing. Britt looked at Yami "I'm So-" her eyes widened as she didn't get to finish. Yami had surprised her by kissing her, knowing somehow she'd see him again she kissed him back. " I'll get you back." Yami said as she disappeared.

Now it was up to Yami and Seto Kaiba, they fought strong and hard. By combining monsters they were able to defeat the dragon once and for all. With beating the game they were able to have all their friends back but also be able to return to their world. So when they six of them awoke from their pods they were able to all regroup. Mokuba was once again happy to have his brother back. "thank you" He said to Yugi and the others. After parting ways each of them went home, Britt was distracted on the way back with Nana. Nana noticed all this and looked at her "what's wrong?" Nana asked her. Britt shook her head no. "nothing, it's just Y-Yami kissed me in the virtual world." Britt said. "oh wow. Tell me! Tell me!" She said. "later" Britt said.

_I felt like Bre was there. I wonder why. _Britt thought


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Britt and Nana were preparing to go to school when there was a knock at the door. Nana went to answer it while her sister was finishing up. Britt was looking in the mirror at herself and she was frustrated with the skirt. "why does this thing have to be so short" Britt said. She finally got thed up and went into her brothers room since he was in Egypt with her parents and grabbed his boys uniform. She knew he had two so she set the other one out in case Nana wanted to copy her situation. She went to her room and changed into it then looked in the mirror.

_Well at least it doesn't have a skirt that could show off what I don't want showed off. _Britt thought.

At the door was Yami and Nana was surprised to see him. "you here to see Britt?" She asked. "yes, is she still here?" He asked Nana. She nod and yelled up the stairs "Britt, it's for you!" Nana said. Britt rushed downstairs but she stopped when she saw Yami. "Pharaoh.." Britt said. Nana saw what her sister was wearing and she looked at what she was wearing. She realized Britt had got into Aiden's closet so she ran upstairs to change herself.

Now with Nana upstairs they were alone, Britt walked to the doorway and she looked at Yami. "So what are you doing here?" Britt asked knowing there was some spare time before they had to go to school. "I was wondering would you want to talk about what happened last night?" He asked her. Britt blushed slightly remembering the surprise kiss. "um, yeah sure" Britt said. They wanted to talk about it but neither of them said anything. The silence bugged both of them so Yami pulled Britt to him and wrapped an arm around her. "P-Pharaoh" Britt said as she looked at him. Britt looked into his eyes and she knew she was looking into the eyes of her past life lover. It took her a second to finally calm and she rested her head against his shoulder as her eyes closed.

Nana had come down changed and had her and her sisters school briefcases. When she turned the corner to say something to her sister she seen her sister was being held by Yami.

_So there is a connection between the two of them. I wish Bre could see this. _Nana thought.

In New Domino City Bre was just waking up. She yawned as she got up and then quickly got dressed. She knew things had been weird the night before. She knew there was no way it could have been a dream as she knew Britt was her twin and it was like they had this connection.

_Britt was once a royal. I should look it up and see what I can find on her past. Maybe I share a past with her too. _ Bre thought knowing research was a good thing.

When she walked out she seen Yusei was awake. "did you sleep well?" He asked her and she nod. "that's good." He said. She noticed he was looking at something but she was shy to ask him what exactly it was. So she just walked over and sat down. Putting a hand on her head her other hand went to her amulet seeing as it may have been her connection to her sister. After she touched it she got an image of her sister being held by the Pharaoh which made her smile alittle.

_Maybe one of us can have love..the other may search for it forever. _Bre thought to herself.

It was after that thought a tear fell from her cheek. She wiped it away and Yusei noticed that she had wiped away a tear. "you miss your family, right?" He asked her. She just nod knowing he didn't really know much about her. "well maybe we can try to do research on them so we can figure out what time you came from." He said. "maybe" Bre said in a kinda hopeful tone.

Yusei gave some thought about it "what's your last name?" He asked her. Bre was surprised and knew she never told him much about her. "My last name is Petrova." Bre said. Yusei moved over to sit by her as he was doing some time searching. She watched as certain things came up because of her sister having the last name. "Britt Petrova?" Yusei said and then looked at Bre. Bre blushed a little as he looked at her and she looked at him. "She's my twin." Bre confessed knowing she had admitted to having sisters. Both of them looked at what they could find.

Back in Domino City, Britt opened her eyes feeling someone looking at her and Yami. Her eyes went to her sister Nana and a blush formed seeing that her sister was watching them with curious eyes. Britt knew she told Nana that her and the pharaoh had kissed in the virtual world but she never told her about the flashback of the past. She moved her head to get distance between her and Yami but he made her look at him. "are you busy after school?" Yami asked her. Britt wanted to say no but she just wasn't fully confident about dating right now. "Actually I have something important with one of my friends after school. But um maybe some other time I'll be free." Britt said to him. "oh ok" Yami said though he had wanted to ask Britt out on a date.

It wasn't much longer that they had to go to school so Yugi took over but had seen that things were strained between Britt and Yami. He hoped some day that they could just relax around each other. Britt tried to concentrate on her work but all she could think about was that kiss in the virtual world and the flashback from the past.

_I wonder what Bre would think if she found this out. _Britt thought.

When the bell rang for the end of the day Britt left. She got her things and then went to her house where she changed. Since she didn't want to be a liar she called and made some plans with her friends and then left to go meet with them. Miranda and the others smiled when they seen her. Britt just smiled some as they went looking around for stuff.

Bre rubbed her eyes and she closed them once again seeing what her sister was doing. It wasn't something she normally saw Britt do but she wondered what Britt was up to. Watching she seen Britt stop in a store with Ancient Egyptian stuff. She was watching her and she couldn't help but smile.

_What are you up to? _Bre thought seeing Britt must have been looking for something.

Looking Britt debated it as she thought of something to eventually get. After that she went back to her friends and they went to a restaurant and ordered shakes. As they took a seat Britt's friends looked at her seeing something was one her mind.

"alright, tell us what's on your mind?" Nina said seeing that something was obviously on Britt's mind.

It was a few minutes and even Bre watched waiting to see what Britt would say. But Britt merely just looked at them and sighed shaking her head as she took a sip of her chocolate shake. She had no way of telling them what was going on. So she just looked down and didn't even look at them for a few minutes.

"It's just that there's this guy and I'm starting to really like him." Britt said with a slight smile.

This surprised her friends knowing Britt never mentioned this until now. They all took this in while debating what next to say. Finally Nina had to ask her.

"has he asked you out yet?" Nina said wondering what Britt would say.

"I think he tried to but I made some excuse on why I can't. It's not that I don't want to but I just am nervous to go out with him." Britt said.

Her friends understood this and they didn't go too much into it. After they were done Britt was heading home alone and she was about to pass the game shop so she decided to go in and see what all was there. Mr. motou greeted her as it was his shop and she smiled as she took a look around. She couldn't find anything that interested her so she walked over to Mr. Motou.

"By any chance do you have any Goddess attribute cards in stock?" Britt asked

Mr. Motou took a look at the stock he had. It was a few minutes but he found a booster pack with what she asked for.

"ah right here." He said.

She asked how much they were and then after he told her the price she pulled out her wallet and payed for it. She knew her parents were good friends with Mr. motou as they did the same job but she still liked to get her own cards to keep her deck at full strength. After she payed she smiled, then turned to leave when she saw Yugi come in.

"Hi Yugi." Britt said though she was still on her way home. Bre had been watching the whole thing seeing how uncomfortable her sister seemed to be. Yugi smiled "Hey." Yugi said. Britt walked to the door and waved at Yugi "I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said.

When she got home she went upstairs and went straight to bed after doing her homework. She didn't have much to say to Nana though she did owe her an explanation.

Bre opened her eyes realizing she had been placed back in her room. Getting up she walked out and seen Yusei was preparing dinner. She blushed some and felt embarrassed that she fell asleep when they were researching her family. They ate but things were quiet but Bre noticed something. She thought Yusei was cute and that made her blush some. They were up late talking and then went to their rooms.

Night tuned to day and the twins woke up around the same time in the different time eras. It wasn't coincident that they each were starting to find people they like it was just perfect timing.

Bre spent her day with Yusei and Britt arrived at school with her sister when she noticed they had a new student. Duke Devlin creator of Dungen Dice monsters. Watching she seen Joey acted like an idiot challenging the new student. To see someone outsmart Joey didn't surprise her but she knew there was more to come.

Bre had a helmet on as she was on the back of Yusei's Duel runner. They went places just getting to know each other so they wouldn't be acquaintances but actual friends. Bre had hope for maybe some day being more but she knew that she would eventually need to find a way home to her sister.

With Britt she was with the gang and her sister Nana as they went to Duke's store. Britt and Nana worried for the worst but knew they had to be positive. They were led to a elevator where Joey was allowed to choose cards that were not his own. But Duke also had the same chance and a lot of the cards were ones never heard of before.

When it started things were seeming to be fine except with one little catch that if Joey lost he would have to do what duke said. Britt and Nana were both trying to encourage Joey to win but when it came down to the end of the game Duke had won. He snapped his fingers and one of the duke cheerleaders gave Joey a dog suit to wear.

After so long of seeing him in it Yugi couldn't take it and Yami took over. Yami challenged him to a game but instead of duel monters, Duke made it a game of dungen dice monsters where if he won Yugi would never play a game of duel monsters again. Yami had no choice in wanting to set Joey free so he accepted those terms.

When the game started Britt had a bad feeling knowing Yami didn't know what was going on. They had to watch as some of the rules were explained and as the game progressed Yami learned more of the rules and how to use certain dice. Through out the game Tea and Tristan kept talking but when Britt and Tea realized that Duke knew way more than Yami they decided to say something about it, but Dukes only reply was that if he was the king of games it should be easy and added a comment about his little cheerleaders in waiting. That disgusted Britt for him to think of that. At one Point Britt wanted to say something but nothing came out.

_Don't lost my love! _A familiar voice said in her mind.

_What the? Who said that? _ Britt thought then looked at her Millennium bracelet. Her hand went to it and only she seen the flash of light that made her close her eyes.

When she opened them she came face to face with the past her. "who are you?" Britt asked. The royal girl infront of her smiled. "do you not know your own self?" The past Britt asked. "So you are me." Britt said and the past her then spoke "and you are me. What I chose to be to be with the love of my life and yours."

It was a short conversation as she got sent out and once again was seeing the final moves between Yami and Duke. She didn't know why but she felt more sure about her feelings then she had before. As she watched she seen that Yami made the final move taking all three of Duke's heart points. It made her smile.

What'll happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

When It was over they went into Duke's office. Yami had let Yugi take over so Britt relaxed some as they all took seats. Everyone was talking but Britt had a lot going through her mind.

_I can't avoid the pharaoh forever. But I don't know if I'm ready to be his girlfriend. Not to mention if I am for sure his past life wife then I really have a limited amount of time before my past feelings fully come out. _Britt thought

"hey are you ok" Duke asked her

"huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking. But your game is good." Britt said

she didn't want anyone to know she hadn't been paying attention to anything that had been going on. It was later that they all said bye and headed home. They split ways at a certain point leaving Britt walking with Yugi.

"Britt." Yugi said

"hm? Uh yeah yugi" Britt said wondering what he wanted.

"I was wondering do you like the pharaoh? I know things seem on edge with both of you and I can tell he likes you." Yugi said.

Britt was quiet as she didn't know what to really say to this. She had known the pharaoh liked her and she was thinking about the kiss in the virtual world. It kinda bugged her on how it happened and she knew it wasn't an official first kiss.

_It would be nice to have my first kiss at a romantic spot. Maybe on a day like Valentines Day. _Britt thought

"I think so Yugi. But I don't know for sure." Britt said

Yugi was about to say something but Britt's house came into view. She used it to get out of the conversation since she knew that Yugi probably wanted to ask her more about her interest in the pharaoh.

"Sorry Yugi, let's talk tomorrow." Britt said

She waved bye to him then went into her home. She sighed as she slid to the ground after closing the front door. A lot had happened and she was still trying to process it. Telling her sister wasn't an option right now.

_I can't deny what I saw when he was going up against Duke Devlin. The other girl she was me and she was very specific...but does that mean the pharaoh is my true love and the one I am waiting for? _Britt thought

Bre was smiling as she found ways to get to know Yusei better. Also she knew they seemed to becoming great friends. Knowing though her family wasn't around made her sad since she was still in a different time era.

_I'll find a way to make this work..but I may have to choose. My family or if I fall in love. _Bre thought.

Yusei was concentrated on driving but he took a look back at Bre wondering what all was her family like. He knew slowly she was seeming to get used to New Domino city but he could see she still missed her family.

In Domino city Britt was doing her homework knowing tomorrow she could do whatever she wanted. Things seemed to be fine but she couldn't help but wonder about the pharaoh. Not once though did she consider Yugi may like her too. After she was done her phone rang and she went over and answered the phone.

"hello" Britt said

Silence at first but she could tell someone was there. She hadn't even checked her caller Id to know who it was.

"Hey Britt" Jake said

"oh hi Jake." Britt said

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked her

That dreaded question as she knew Jake liked her but she had no interest in him. She knew she could either say yes or tell him no. It was all up to her on how this would go.

"Sorry Jake, I'm busy. I have some plans." Britt said

hearing that Jake hung up stung once again by the former Queens response. Deep down he knew that she would never be his and it stung him. He hated the pharaoh so much for taking what he thought should have been his a long time ago. It was now winning her over before the pharaoh did.

Britt was about to walk away from the phone when it rang again. She didn't even think to look at the caller id when she answered. She thought it was probably Jake again.

"Jake I told you I'm busy." Britt said

"Who's jake?" a deep voice asked her

This made her stiffen as she recognized the pharaohs voice. She wondered why he was calling and what he may of wanted. Unlike Jake she had the hardest time talking with the pharaoh on certain topics but she knew she had to.

"P-Pharaoh." She said

"Are you free tomorrow? I mean if you're not hanging out with your friends." He said

_I should just agree to hang out with him. I mean it's not like a date..and the tan me said I am what she wanted to be to be with him again. _Britt thought

"Y—N-Yeah" Britt said

"great. Maybe all of can hang out tomorrow." Yami said

"all of us?" She asked

"well just you, yugi and me." He said

"yeah that sounds fine." She agreed

After that they got off the phone and once again Britt slid to the floor. All she could think about was what she was going to do about all this. It worried her to go out somewhere alone with the pharaoh but she was thankful that Yugi was always there too.

Bre was in the middle of a lot of thoughts. But she was pulled out of them when she felt the duel runner stop. She wondered what was going on when she noticed Yusei take his helmet off. Following his action she took his helmet off as they got off.

"where are we?" Bre asked him

"We're at a restaurant. I figured you'd like to eat somewhere different." Yusei said

Bre just smiled as they walked in. She found the place amazing and when she saw Jack Atlas there she was quiet knowing she didn't know Yusei's friends that well. So she stayed by him as they took a seat.

It was a casual time as they ordered what they wanted then talked some. Yusei was trying to get to know her better. Bre told him a few things about her. When their meals came things turned quiet and she tried to think of things to do.

After they were done Yusei payed and then they left. They went to a place where they could do some self defense alone. Yusei was thinking it would be great for Bre to know how to defend herself if anyone was going to try and attack her.

During the time there Bre caused one of the things to catch on fire. Her eyes had turned half blue and half red as it was apart of a special power that was connected to the reason she wore her amulet.

Back in Domino city Britt had gone out to take a walk to clear her thoughts and a girl named Lisa tried to attack her. Trying to avoid it Britt was in fear as she seen Lisa was out for blood or worse her death. They were near water so Britt's secret power of her past activated. Her eyes went Nile Blue and she hit Lisa with water. When Lisa got up she glared at Britt angry for what she had done.

"So the Nile Princess awakens her powers or should I say the pharaohs Queen." Lisa said

Britt just backed away trying to get far away from Lisa. She got up and ran away from Lisa.

_Have to get out of here. She's followed me here from Egypt! She's out to kill me. Who can I go to for help? Nana? Yugi?...Pharaoh! Wait Lisa knows about him...so...Yes I have to go to him. _Britt thought

Bre was in shock seeing what she had done as her eyes went back to normal. She backed away scared that she would hurt someone. Yusei tried to walk over to her after getting the fire out. When he went to reach out to touch her shoulder Bre backed away and then turned running out.

"Bre wait!" Yusei said

He ran after her as it took him half an hour to catch up to her. But he had to move quick as a duel runner was about to hit her. Getting her out of the way they both landed on the ground, Bre was still crying from what had happened knowing it wasn't what she had expected.

"hey relax. Don't cry" Yusei said

"You're hurt. It's my fault." Bre siad

" You would have been hurt more." Yusei told her

She just stayed there and then after not so long Yusei took her back as they got on his duel runner to go back to his place. Bre just relaxed her head against his back after what happened.

_What would Jenna think if she'd seen what i'd done...what was that back there. _Bre thought

When they arrived back at Yusei's place, Jenna was there to see Yusei. She also wanted to see how Bre was adjusting to being in New Domino city knowing Bre was from a different time. The three of them went into Yusei's place as they all sat down at his table. He grabbed something and started looking through history and stuff. Something made him have the feeling the power he'd seen was from long ago.

"So how was your day today?" Jenna asked Bre

"It was fine.." She said

Jenna could tell Bre was either nervous or upset about something but she couldn't know for sure what was going on. Then she noticed Yusei was seeming to do some research which made her wonder what was going on.

Yusei was having no luck finding out about the power at the time so he looked up her sister. Some of the articles intrigued him on how her sister was a pretty good duelist and then he noticed something when he seen a picture of her with Yugi Motou.

_She has an amulet like Bre. So it's not just Bre. _Yusei thought

Back in Domino city it was night and Britt was still running for the game shop. She kept looking back to check in case Lisa was following her. So far things were fine but her panic wouldn't subside. At Yugi's the puzzle was glowing which woke Yugi as he picked up the puzzle. His mind was brought inside the puzzle to speak with Yami.

"what's wrong pharaoh?" Yugi asked him.

"I feel the millennium bracelet is getting close by. I never noticed before but her item and our item may be more connected then the the others." Yami said

"well then maybe you should take over. If she's coming here then it must mean she's in trouble." Yugi said

When Yugi got out of the puzzle he put the puzzle around his neck and then Yami took over. Britt was almost to the door when Yami answered it. From the looks of it he could see she was out of breath and in a panic. One that seemed more fear than freaked out so he had her come in and led her to the living room having her sit down.

"what happened?" Yami asked her

"L-L-L-Lisa...She's out to kill me. She had a knife." Britt said.

That bugged the pharaoh and he pulled her close. Britt blushed feeling his arms around her but the protective feeling it gave off made her relax. She didn't want to mention her power that had activated. Her eyes closed though as she relaxed and the pharaoh just watched her as she slowly calmed down.

Yugi appeared by him watching and even Yugi could see that Britt was calm but still seemed like she'd tremble every once in awhile. Something about this lisa girl was bringing up questions too. He knew the pharaoh had bits and pieces of his past but he noticed Britt seemed completely clueless.

"maybe she should stay here for tonight." Yugi said

"yes, she can't go back out there with Bakura and Lisa out there." Yami said agreeing.

"Britt" Yami said to her

"what?" She said but not looking up

"You should stay here. It'll be safe for tonight." Yami told her.

"Stay with me then." She begged

Hearing that made Yami want to hug her closer but he knew that he had to be careful. For his Queen of the past was more fighting him than anything right now but he accepted her wish. So that night they found a way to fall asleep and both of them be comfortable.

In new Domino city Bre was getting tired so she went to turn in. Yusei and Jenna talked a little before they too went separate ways to enjoy their evening.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Yugi woke up realizing Yami had switched places with him in the middle of the night. Looking around he spotted Britt asleep in his arms, just by watching he seen how comfortable and peaceful she looked while she was asleep. He'd just noticed how pretty she was in all the time he'd known her, it was something he never noticed.

_Don't even think about it Yugi. She's my Queen. _Yami thought to him

_Yami we share a body. Besides this Britt is the host to your former Queen. _Yugi thought to him

_No Yugi, they are one and the same. _ Yami thought to him.

Yugi thought about this as he watched Britt sleep. When she started to seem like she was going to wake up, he switched places with Yami. Yawning Britt sat up and rubbed her eyes. She could feel that someone was watching her so she looked over and seen Yami.

"Good morning Britt." Yami said as he moved a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Morning Pharaoh." She said

_oh why can't I just be normal and give in to this. He's sweet and if he really is the love of my life as the past me says then I shouldn't fight so much. _Britt thought

"we'll stop by your home and then we can hang out today. Maybe we can do a duel and wager a bet." Yami said to her.

"what kind of bet?" She asked him

"hm, well this modern days holiday called Valentine's day is coming up. If I win you let me take you out for a Valentine's day dinner." Yami said

"and if I win?" She asked

"then you don't have to go." Yami said

_so if I win, I don't have to go but if he wins, I have to handle a Valentine's day Dinner. He's the King of Games, so I should just duel him to see if I could win. _Britt thought

He went into Yugi's room and changed into regular clothes, while she was waiting Mr. Motou came down and seen Britt was in their living room. He heard the sound upstairs and realized his grandson was up. It made him wonder what was going on though.

"Good morning Britt." Mr. motou said to her

"Good morning Mr. Motou. Sorry for surprising you, but I was out for a walk last night and ran here." She said

"well you are welcome here anytime." He said

Around that time Yami was coming downstairs and walked over to Britt. He offered her his arm and she took it with a slight smile.

"old habits never die do they." Britt said

"depends. I am from five thousand years ago." Yami said

_as are we. _The past Britt thought in Britt's mind but she tried to ignore it.

They left and headed to her house, it was a quiet walk between them and when they got there she ran in going to her room then changed into something else.

In New Domino city Bre walked out of her guest room and yawned as she had her new clothes on. Yusei had breakfast ready for them and she blushed since this was what he had done for the past few ties she had awaken.

_Anymore of this and I may just end up falling for him. _ Bre thought

She sat down and ate breakfast with Yusei.

"sleep well?" Yusei asked her

"yes, did Jenna leave?" She asked

"yes, we talked a little after you went to bed then she left." Yusei told her

Bre smiled as they finished their breakfast and then she stretched. It was after they were done Yusei gave her a helmet and had her come with him as they went onto his duel runner. He knew they needed to get her a way to fit in so he stopped by one of his friends house having her hold on all the way there. Bre got comfortable while they were on the duel runner and she smiled.

_Safety first but for now, but this is awesome. I could never ride a motorcycle in my own time cause my family wouldn't let me. _She thought

When they arrived at Yusei's friends house he parked the duel runner and they went in. His friend was on the phone. Bre started to get nervous so Yusei put an arm around her so she wouldn't be scared. When his friend got off the phone he seen them.

"Yusei, long time no see. What can I do for you?" His friend asked

"I need you to make a fake identity for my friend here. She's new to New Domino city and needs a new identity to blend in." Yusei said

"why?" His friend asked curious

"you may or may not believe this. But she's not from our time and she's from Yugi Motou's time era." Yusei said

"really? Girl what's your name?" His friend asked

"Bre Petrova." Bre said

"Ah so you're the sister of Britt Petrova? The one that went missing." He said

"yes" She said surprised he knew about that.

"it'll take me a couple hours to get everything ready but I'm sure I can do it." He said.

"thanks" Yusei said

Meanwhile in Domino city Britt finally walked out of her home, then she went with him to hang out. She knew that they were going to duel so she had brought her deck with her. Knowing the stakes meant a date.

They stopped by a few places seeing that things were calm and relaxing, Yami was trying to figure out the perfect place to duel Britt. It seemed like a long walk until they came up by the lake. That's when Yami got infront of her.

"Duel me right here and now." He said

"fine by me." She said

When the duel started things were normal as could be and they were evenly matched. As it progressed though it was coming up to the final round. Britt was determined to win and Yami was going to make sure he won.

_Take out her goddess and it'll ruin her entire chances of winning. _Yami thought

At this time Britt was sacrificing her little wolf, little fox and little tiger to summon her Goddess of the Nile. Yami smirked when she did as it triggered his trap card which sent her Goddess to the graveyard. She put one card face down and end her turn. When his turn started he final move with having Dark Magician on the field and eliminating her life points.

"ah I lost" She said as she put her hands behind her head.

"well you'll just have to keep trying to beat me." He told her

"One of these days I will." She said

Back in New Domino city Bre was sitting with Yusei and she had been in and out of consciousness since sometimes she was being pulled back to her sister to check up on her. She had seen the entire duel though she didn't know what it meant for her sister. Yusei had put his arm around Bre and pulled her close when she was out of consciousness. Soon his friend had the information for Bre so he went over to them, Yusei shook Bre a little and it woke her up.

"huh?" Bre said

"it's ready." Yusei said

"alright." Bre said with a smile

Yusei's friend handed her the information and explained to her that she had to keep it close to her. She nod in understanding,not long after Yusei thanked him and took Bre out of there as both of them got on his bike again and he drove off.

"where are we going now?" She asked

"For you to get a new deck of your choice." He told her

She was curious as to why he would want to help her. Most of the day they were getting things she would need to fully blend in. She was fine for now without having her own duel runner but Yusei took her looking for one anyway.

A few days passed since then in both time eras, and it was now Valentine's day. Britt was getting ready for her date. Nana was in the doorway watching her seeing she was putting on her usual clothing and wearing her amulet.

"where ya goin?" nana asked

"I have a date tonight. So you need to be good while I'm gone." Britt told her sister

"ooh a date? With who?" Nana asked  
"The Pharaoh. We made a bet and I lost the duel so I have to go on this Valentine's day date with him." Britt told her sister.

"sounds like he has something planned." Nana said

Britt shrugged and then around that time the doorbell rang. Britt went downstairs and opened the door to see the pharaoh with a blindfold in his hand. She was curious as to where he was taking her and from what she could tell he wanted it to be a surprise.

"ready?" He asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" She said as she walked out to him closing the door behind her.

He go behind her and put the blindfold on her, then he picked her up since he didn't want her running into things since it was a bit of a walk. After that he headed to the game shop since everything he had planned was ready at Yugi's place. Britt couldn't help but be nervous knowing she couldn't see where they were going.

_I wonder what he has planned for today. I hope it's nothing too bad. Then again he's traditional since he was from five thousand years ago a pharaoh just like in my dreams. _Britt thought, just thinking of the dream made her blush slightly knowing she was in the arms of her pharaoh.

Soon Yami placed her down on her feet once they were inside the gameshop and in the living room. Britt could smell that candles were lit and she caught the scent of cinnamon apples one of her favorite scents. Yami unfolded the blindfold and took it off so Britt could see that they were in Yugi's place where the table was set with a special meal and lit candles while all the lights were out.

_How romantic and so traditional. _She thought

As they walked over to the table Yami pulled out her chair and she sat down. She smiled but then she felt her bracelet starting to feel warm. She didn't say anything about it as she didn't want to ruin the moment.

_He is our king, this day will change everything for us. _She heard the other side of her tell her.

_So the past feelings are going to come back? _She asked through thought

_maybe. We'll see how this date goes. _Her other self said

As they started to eat Britt wondered what there was they could do. She knew there had to be more planned. Yami could see she was curious and he knew slowly she'd know everything. When they were done they both smiled. Yugi was watching the whole thing.

_Can I be apart of the date with her? _Yugi asked Yami

_no, this is my chance to get my Queen to be in love with me again. You can't be apart of this Yugi. _Yami thought to him.

Britt watched Yami as he got up and went over to a cd player. She saw him put something in and then press play. He walked back over to her and put his hand out to her and she looked at him before putting her hand in his. No words ever had to be spoken between them half the time because of the way things were going. Britt was surprised when she heard the song he put on was _my heart will go on _by Celine Dion.

Yugi had no choice but to watch as Yami and Britt danced to the song. As they were dancing Britt started to feel a difference between her and Yami. She liked how he would spin her and be in control of how they would dance. Then right as the song ended they were dancing close but also looking at eachother. Both their eyes closed as they leaned in and kissed, meanwhile outside was Britt's sister Nana who had been watching the whole thing.

_Whoa, my sister got her first kiss. _Nana thought

while Yami and Britt were kissing Yugi tried to take control but Yami wouldn't let him. Yugi was jealous that Yami wanted to keep Britt to himself. They soon pulled away for air. Britt felt the need to giggle and it slipped out.

"hm so was it to your liking?" He asked

"everything I could of dreamed of and more." Britt said as she layed her head on his shoulder.

In New Domino city, Bre was just waking up and she could smell that something good had just been made. She got up and went out to see the table was set differently and there was blue candles around the room. She was curious as to what was going on.

_This is new. _She thought

In a way Bre couldn't deny that things had started to change between her and Yusei. They were always hanging out together and she was really starting to like him. She was starting to think he was feeling the same. When Yusei came out of the kitchen with something it wasn't much longer after that they both sat down to eat.

Though it was quiet between the two of them Yusei found a spot to slip in a box of chocolates by her. She smiled though and when she realized what today was she blushed.

_It's Valentine's Day! Normally I'm single on Valentine's day. _Bre thought

After they were done and she had one of the chocolates. Yusei took her out for a ride until it was dark and then they got off his duel runner and went for a moonlit walk. Jack and Crow had been watching them to see what was going on.

"think Yusei likes her?" Crow asked Jack

"she stays at Yusei's place. He probably does." Jack said

Back in Domino city Yami and Britt had went for a walk after their dance. They had stopped by a place where people were hanging out and had did some singing. They had sung the songs Hero, awake and alive,and the last night by skillet. It was later after that Yami walked Britt home and when they were outside of her home, he was going to kiss her but decided against it.

"good night Britt" He said

Britt was about to say something but instead she pulled him into a kiss. It surprised him but he kissed her back.

"good night my king." She said as the words slipped out of her mouth after she parted from him

He just looked at her as he knew those words of his Queen. Only his Queen would call him my king and he just smiled knowing that things were changing.

A few months passed since then in both time eras, all duelists had got an invite to Battlecity that was a tournament coming up in a matter of days. Britt was packing for a few nights over at the motous and she told her sister to not get in trouble while she was gone for the next few nights.

When Britt arrived at the game shop Yugi let her in and she smiled. It was nice to just relax and they went upstairs to Yugi's room. She sat down and got out her deck. Yami took over and sat next to her as he saw she was revising her deck.

"need some help?" Yami asked

"no, I'm good." She said as she played around and changed up some of her deck then put it away.

They talked about making it all the way to the finals as their goal. As they were watching each other Yami and Britt leaned in and kissed eachother again. Except this time they weren't holding back what they really wanted. Yami stopped her for a second before anything would go too far and he removed the puzzle so temporarily stop yugi from taking back control then he kissed her again, which she kissed him back.

Mr. motou was downstairs taking care of a few things that he was completely unaware of what was going on.

In New Domino city Bre was checking on her sister and she blushed when she opened her eyes. She realized what her sister was about to do and couldn't believe it.

"Guess they are pharaoh and Queen that they can't seem to hold themselves back. History must repeat itself" Bre said softly

Today Yusei had bought her a duel runner and they started getting some work on it done. That it took all night before it was fully able to be ran.

As a few days went by everything was normal except that Britt and Yami now had a little secret of their own that they were keeping form all their friends including Yugi. Bre though was trying to get her duel runner license to have her own duel runner to travel in.

Britt and Yami went to the museum to find out things about their past, when they went they went to the Egyptian exhibit to look around. They found a few things that made them wonder which pharaoh it belonged too and they knew that they had children from the past so they tried to find out things about them. While they were there they saw Britt's cousin Belle.

"Belle?" Britt said

Belle turned around and smiled "Britt, wow I'm surprised to see you and ...your boyfriend?" She said

"heh yeah, we're dating." She said.

"Nice" Belle said

Britt nod but soon Britt and Yami felt a pull somewhere and they left to go see what was so important to pull them away from her cousin. As they walked they came infront of a tablet that seemed to have Dark Magician,Blue eyes white dragon, someone who looked kaiba and then Yami.

"I have been expecting you my Pharaoh and Queen." Ishizu said

They looked back to see someone come in. Though they didn't know who she was they noticed she had a millennium item.

"who are you?" Yami asked

"I am Ishizu" Ishizu said

"so you know about us?" Britt asked

"Yes, My Queen. I knew you two would come to find out answers of your past someday." She said

Ishizu explained the stone tablet infront of them and that it was important they entered the tournament to gather the Egyptian God cards and stop the evil once again.

"so much to put on two of us." Britt said

"we can do it. We've done it before except I don't remember how." Yami said

It wasn't much longer after that they left to go head for where the battle city announcement was going to be made. Britt stayed by Yami during the announcement as they listened to Kaiba say the rules. Britt didn't like the rule of having to lose her rarest card if she lost a duel. Yami put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"don't worry my Queen. I'll get your Goddess back for you if you end up losing a duel." Yami said to her.

_You're so sweet. _Britt thought


	10. Chapter 10

While they were listening to the announcements Mai came over and broke them apart as she pulled Britt over to her. Britt frowned as she looked at Mai for a second then over at her king.

"are you two on a date?" Mai asked

Britt was quiet but she got free from Mai and went over to Yami. Yami looked at Mai as Britt stood by him.

"I assume you're competing as well." Yami asked her

"Of course. Only the top duelists were even invited to this. Seems you and Britt are apart of the top." Mai said

Britt and Yami nod in understanding what was going on.

"so you never answered my question, are you two on a date?" Mai said to them.

Britt didn't answer but Yami pulled her close to him as weevil underwood and Rex Raptor went past them. He didn't trust them and with Britt there he wanted to make sure she was safe. Mai observed how the two were and smiled.

"So you both are dating." Mai said

"it's not exactly like that Mai." Britt said

"Britt,Yugi is the king of games, if you dated anyone else they would be not in your league since you're known as the Egypt tournament Champion. You defeated your brother Aiden Petrova for the championship title." Mai said

That made Britt go quiet since she knew that was kinda true. Only their group of friends though knew the truth about Yami.

The announcements were over and everyone was allowed to go home until tomorrow when battle city would officially start. When Yami and Britt walked home together.

In new Domino city Bre was about to go to bed from how late it was when Yusei stopped her. She was shocked but she looked at him knowing things had been starting to get complicated between them since Valentine's Day. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Bre.." Yusei said

"Yes...Yusei" Bre said

They kept looking at each other and not seeming to say anything else. Bre and Yusei felt a strange attraction to each other but hadn't realized it until just now. They kept starring at each other and were leaning in.

Then all of a sudden the door opened

"Yusei!" Jenna said

Britt and Yusei broke apart instantly and blushed some from what almost happened. They both recognized Jenna's voice though and knew for now it was safe to just relax. Jenna walked over to them as she handed Bre a few things.

"uh thanks." Bre said

"well I know you're still getting the hang of things so I thought I'd help you out." Jenna told her.

Bre watched Jenna and noticed that she seemed to like Yusei. It made Bre feel guilty that she also had started to like Yusei. It was a short visit but soon as Jenna left they went to bed. Bre kept thinking about what almost happened as she slowly drifted to sleep.

In Domino city, Britt had Yugi stay at her place overnight so Yami had taken over. They had prepared their decks for the tournament. As a last minute thing they got comfortable on the couch and put on a movie until they fell asleep during the halfway point.

When morning came the front door opened and in walked her parents and brother. They all thought everyone was asleep but then nana came down and ran into the living room. In wanting to know what's going on the parents followed and seen Britt was asleep in Yami's arms. As their parents came in Nana got close to Yami and Britt so that she could wake them up.

"WAKE UP!" Nana said

Britt and Yami awoke and almost jumped, Britt nearly fell off but Yami caught her and pulled her close before she hit the floor. Britt gave out a sigh of relief then she noticed her brother and parents were in the room.

"Uh Hey, welcome home." She said

"Britt, what is this? Who is he?" Her father asked

Aiden was annoyed seeing his sister with the king of Games himself. Britt and Yami got off the couch and Yami let her go since she was safe.

"Dad, this is-" Britt didn't get to finish before her father spoke "The Pharaoh." He said, It shocked Britt that he knew.

"yeah yeah! We gotta go! Battlecity starts in half an hour!" Nana said

Britt and Yami nod in understanding. They said bye to Britt and Nana's family then headed out for the tournament. On the way they stopped for a bite to eat and it wasn't long after they ate Britt got sick during the way there. Yami and Yugi thought she ate too fast and that's why she got sick but Nana had another theory.

"are you ok?" Yami asked

"I'm fine, just ate too fast is all." Britt told him

_are you sure we are fine? You know what we have done._ The past Britt thought to the present one.

_I know what we've done. Nana can't know about that happening or she'll suspect something. Besides you never told me what our name was back then, you just say you're me from 5,000 years ago. _Britt thought back.

_Brittania, that was our name, well mine, yours is Brittney. _The past Britt thought

In new Domino city Bre was getting up and as she did she got ready for her Duel runner classes that Yusei had signed her up for. She had the information she needed to enter in the school so it was simple. During School she was learning how to be a good turbo duelist and duel runner rider as well as learning a few things from Yusei himself.

During one of the times Yusei was helping her they locked eye contact and subconsciously leaned in. With No distractions they both closed their eyes as they kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

**The tournament was just about to start when they arrived at the entrance. Britt, Yami and Nana got their duel disks on their wrists as they headed to the location where the others were. There was a lot of peopleso they walked aroundto see what was around in the mere seconds they had. Yami took Britt's hand in his knowing sometime or another they would meet on the dueling field but for now he wanted her by his side so he could make sure she was safe for most of the tournament.**

_Yugi we have to keep Britt safe. There's a lot of danger in this. Britt knows that going into this tournamnet means risking her prized Goddess card and we'll make sure she gets it back if that happens. _**Yami thought to Yugi**

_I agree._**Yugi said**

**yugi wouldn't admit it as he was a spirit next to Yami but watching Yami and Britt hold hands and be so close. It kinda hurt him to know Britt was never going to be available that she was and had always been waiting for Yami. He had known Britt since they were kids which didn't help much knowing that he couldn't make his friend choose him over Yami.**

"**this is great. The tournament is about to start" Britt said**

"**Yep, but Joey isn't here yet and that's not like him to miss out on something he signed up for." Yami said**

**Britt was about to say something when Tea showed up and came up to the three of them. She kept quiet and took her hand of Yamis since Tea was there. **

_So much for our fun before we start our duels._**Britt thought**

_calm down. She's your..well our competition she wants our pharaoh._**Brittania thought in Britts mind.**

_I know but Tea can start looking for someone else. _**Britt thought**

_well our Pharaoh is in love with us, but I fear his vessel has fallen for you in the process of this whole thing and to that I feel sorry for him. We were never meant for anyone but our Pharaoh. _**Brittania thought**

_I hope you're wrong about Yugi. I don't like hurting my friends feelings. _**Britt thought**

"**hey guys!" Tea said to them**

"**hi Tea" Yami and Britt said **

**When Tea wasn't looking Yami took Britt's hand back in his own as he seen she was looking around. Nana saw this and knew that even with them not wanting Tea to know about them yet they took risks. **

"**we should try to find Joey." Britt said**

"**he's not here yet?" Tea said**

"**No, he hasn't been here yet and he's late. Kaiba's about to make the tournament starting announcement." Yami said**

**They all split up in pairs to look up for him. Tea and Nana went one way while Yami and Britt went the other way. At first none fo them could find him. **

**While that was going on in Domino City before Battlecity was about to start over in New Domino city Bre was still kissing Yusei. They were each on one side of her turbo bike and then when they heard the door they pulled apart.**

"**Yusei we're here." Crow said**

"**Unless you need us to come back later." Jack said**

"**no, it's fine." Yusei said**

" **yeah just fine." Bre said**

_**they had to come at this time of all times. **_**Bre thought sighing. **

**Crow and Jack came down seeing that Bre and Yusei were working on Bre's turbo bike. Jack seemed to be looking it over so he could give his opinion on it. At first nothing could be told but he still looked around.**

**Back in Domino city they were all looking for Joey when Britt and Yami spotted him. They noticed he seemed beat up and as the tournament start was announced they noticed Joey go over to a guy sitting at a table drinking tea. They listened then ran over. The rare hunter noticed them as soon as they arrived.**

_That's yugi motou who has what my master wants and Britt Petrova who owns the rare Goddess of the Nile._** The rare hunter thought**

**The rare hunter wouldn't duel Joey since he had already took his red eyes black dragon. So he smirked when he decided to speak. **

"**what about you two? Would you risk your rarest cards to get his back?" The rare hunter asked**

**Britt was about to say something when Yami spoke "I'll duel you. Leave her out of this." He said **

"**But Yami, I could help." She said**

"**No, Britt let me handle this one." He said**

_you're doin this so Britt doesn't lose her Goddess. _**Yugi thought**

_yes, that has some of the reason to do with it but we have to do this alone._**Yami thought to him.**

**When the duel started Yami activated the holloimagers and then the duel started. Britt stood back and watched Yami with Joey and the crowd that had formed around them. Yami started the duel with two face downcards and then summoned betta the magnet warrior in attack mode. Watching they seen the rare hunter draw graceful charity which allowed him to draw three cards and discard two.**

_**I hope he knows what he's doing. **_**Britt thought**

_**don't worry, our pharaoh is a great duelist. **_**Brittnaia thought to her**

**Watching she seen Yami activateda trap so there would be no surprise attacks and then after that the rare hunter put a monster in defense mode. Britt had her worries but then she saw Yami sacrifice Betta for Berfomet and then she noticed he was allowed to automtically summon Gazelle the king of mythical bests. She wondered what he'd do with those two and when he activated his polymerization card and seen his chimera appear she realized then.**

_See he knows what he's doing. Our pharaoh will win. Just believe in him._**Brittania thought to Britt.**

**Britt watched and even she was shocked when she heard the guy say he had another Graceful chairity card in his hand afterhis draw. She wondered how he could predict it and from the looks of it she could tell Yami was wondering the same thing. A few turns passed and Britt tried not to but the stress and worry started to get to her. Yami used a chain destruction card to make sure the rare hunter wasn't able to summon Exodia the forbidden one. Then Once he had that ready he did everything for the rare hunters defeat. Britt was relieved but she felt sick and turned away from the others. She felt so sick at that point that she wasn't sure what was going on with her but it passed as she felt an eerie feeling and heard another voice mixed with the rare hunters.**

_This is bad. We have more to deal with than I thought._**Britt thought**

_did you expect anything less with how danger finds us? _**Brittania thought**

_no. _**Britt thought**

"**keep watch Pharaoh. I'll be watching and when you least expect it I'll get your puzzle. Not only that I'd keep watch on your Queen. I know who she is and I'll be waiting for the chance to have my rare hunters grab her." He said**

"**I won't let you touch her!" Yami said angered by the threat.**

_You really do love her. _**Yugi thought to Yami**

_I was trapped for 5,000 years in the puzzle and in all that time she had her own plan to find me again. I won't lose her Yugi. _Yami thought to Yugi

_there will only be 12 finalists in this tournament. So we'll have to make sure we're part of the twelve. _Yami and Britt thought at the same time.

**Over in New Domino city Jack finished his inspection. He felt the need to tell him he thought it was too slow but then he looked over at Bre seeing she didn't seem like someone could handle extra speed at this time. Nor did she look like a girl who was even capable of doing what they did but somehow Yusei was getting her to. It made him wonder if there wasn't something going on between them. At that moment though Jenna came in and came down.**

"**Hey guys! Oh wow Yusei, is that Bre's duel runner?" She asked**

"**It is. Once she's passed and got her duel runner license we'll be taking her out for training." He said**

"**Awesome!" Jenna said**

**They got to work on it and everyone pitched in. Soon Bre had to leave for the classes and they took her duel runner with them so they could do some work on it while she was in class. For it was closing in to her duel runner test. None of them wanted her to fail.**

**An hour passed before she was let out and when she walked out of the place Yusei was there alone waiting for her with his duel runner. He put his hand out to her and offered her a helmet with his other hand. She took the helmet putting it on her head as she took his other hand and got on behind him. He started up his duel runner and they were heading back. Bre thought they were heading to his place but instead they headed to somewhere else.**

_Where is he taking me? _ **Bre thought**

**Yusei had a place in mind but he wanted to surprise Bre so halfway there he stopped and offered her a blindfold. She was hesitant but took the helmet off for a secondthen put the blindfold on. Yusei put her helmet back on after and put her hands on his Jacket so she'd keep ahold of him. Then he headed to the place he had in mind. **

**Over in Domino city Britt was walking with Yami and he kept her close after what had just happened. That was until they found two duelists to do a tag team duel with. It didn't take them long with Britt having her Goddess and Yami having the Dark Magician when they were able to have the two on the field at the same time they used a double attack to finish and win the duel. That gave Britt two locator cards and Yami three locator cards. With the rare cards they were gave they didn't really use them in their decks. Britt knew with her deck she had to use specific cards. Yami though had put Joey's red eyes in his deck since Joey wanted him to keep it til he could earn it back. **

"**we have a good start. Soon we'll have enough to enter." Yami said to Britt.**

**Britt nod in agreement that it was choose.**

_We'll get there...maybe someday i'll find where Bre really is...i hope._** Britt thought**


End file.
